psgfandomcom-20200223-history
Stocking
}} Stocking AnarchyFUNimation dub (アナーキー・ストッキング Anākī Sutokkingu, transliterated as "Anarchy Stocking") is one of the two lead protagonists in Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt. Stocking is the younger of the Anarchy sisters."Sex and the Daten City" (sub), 6:52 Her name is derived from the object she is able to weaponize. Appearance Stocking physically appears as about 17 years old (though in reality she is about 1700 years old), which can be deduced from the fact that physically she is at least one year younger than Panty. Because of this she can still attend high school, most likely as a second year student. She has pale skin and a typical ”Hime Cut” hairstyle. Her hair is navy on the outside while pink on the inside, and is tied with a bow (dark blue in human form, light blue in angel form). Stocking insists that everything she eats goes to her breasts, which isn't proven to be true but her chest is indeed shown to be bigger than Panty's. Her eyes are green. Oufit Human form Stocking has gothic lolita clothing. Her stockings in this form are black with dark blue stripes. She wears black mules, and a black dress. The dress has white frills, a white stripe at the bottom, its waist is tied with a dark blue bow, and there is a white collar tied with a dark blue bow, complete with white sleeves at the ends. Angel form Stocking has lolita, but not gothic clothing. Her stockings in this form are white with light blue stripes. She wears silver heels with open fingers, white loose dress with gray stripe at the bottom, and with white bows with light blue hearts on the sides, silver gorset, white-gray bust around, silver trim with light blue heart on the front and with silver straps, silver choker with white frills, silver bracelet on both arms and two silver bracelets on both wrists and white one finger gloves that reach her arms. Personality and Interests Stocking is a levelheaded and intelligent girl, though she can be rude if provoked, especially towards her older sister, Panty. Stocking greatly enjoys eating various desserts and sugary food, but doesn't seem to gain weight (she insists all the fat goes towards her breasts anyway). However, she acts quite enraged and sensitive whenever anyone calls her fat. Stocking can usually be seen eating various desserts throughout the series. While Panty represents Lust, Stocking is often considered a personification of the deadly sin, Gluttony, due to her obsession with sweets, which is one of the reasons why she was kicked out of heaven. She does not share Panty's obsession with sex, even though she does display some masochistic tendencies, such as bondage and electrocution. This is ironic since she constantly insults the demon sisters and Corset, by calling them 'BDSM loving freaks'. Instead, Stocking claims she has very special standards in men, and would rather be with someone she truly loves then simply for sex. She strings men along (not wanting them to believe she is 'easy'), and would never cheat on someone she truly loves. However, she has been shown to have a very strange and twisted vision of what attractive is, but she also seems to judge people by what's on the inside instead of out. She hates spicy food, just as much as Panty hates sweet food. Stocking is sometimes overshadowed by Panty when in larger audiences, like in "Sex and the Daten City" and "1 Angry Ghost". She is almost always seen carrying around a plush cat, Honekoneko ("Bone Kitten"), whose expressions often match Stocking's mood. She loves Honekoneko dearly and won't let anyone touch him. It has been shown in Les Diaboliques that while she is smarter than Panty and has more common sense, she is not very intelligent as she was easily overwhelmed by the big sophisticated words used by Scanty and Kneesocks. Abilities To prepare for battle, Stocking removes her stockings, to which she can transform into a pair of katanas, known as Stripes I & II, which can be attached at the base of the hilt. It's safe to assume she can form other blades as well, considering the range of weaponry at Panty's disposal. Stripes I & II are able to hurt any spiritual being, such as angels, demons and ghosts. Stocking displays a supernatural proficiency with her katanas. This includes the ability to spin the blades fast enough to effortlessly deflect bullets, the ability to send out razor-sharp slicing waves by swinging her weapons, and the ability to spin like a top with her swords extended to damage everyone around her. It has been stated by Garterbelt that, contrarily to her sister, she emphasizes skill over power. Mysteriously, her plushie Honekoneko has once been seen breathing fire. Relationships Patrick Fagry In "Ghost: The Phantom of Daten City", Stocking, while helping Panty find new men to sleep with, saw the ghost hitting on a few girls, and immediately went to talk to him. He was rude to her, stank, and was generally a very unpleasant person. However, Stocking fell completely in love with him, and even told Panty that she felt like she had been born for the sole purpose of meeting him. That afternoon, Stocking prepared several sandwiches to him. He told Stocking that they tasted like crap though, but Stocking didn't seem to care, accepting and even liking most of his flaws. They dated many times after that; going to a theme park and skating. Several media started criticizing Stocking for dating a ghost, and Panty, after reading a headline about her sister and her ghost boyfriend, finally decided to talk to Stocking. However, Stocking didn't listen to her, but her insecurities of being an angel finally arose. That night, she confessed to him she was an angel, and that one of her duties was to dispose of ghosts. She also told him she was willing to forsake her duties as an angel, in order to be with him. Stocking then decided to leave the church. After seeing her sister leave, Panty tried killing the ghost off, but Stocking stopped her, telling her she couldn't understand her feelings, for she had never fallen in love before. Panty told Stocking that the ghost didn't love her back, but the ghost told her she was mistaken, and proceeded to propose to Stocking with a dung ring. However, before Stocking could accept, the ghost started glowing, and eventually dissappeared. Garterbelt explained the ghost had been purified, for falling in love with Stocking. After dying, the ghost left one Heaven Coin behind, and a new constellation appeared, which formed a pile of dung. The song "CHOCOLAT", sung by Mariya Ise, is meant to represent their relationship. Sweets Throughout the series, Stocking either eats or mentions wanting to eat a variety of sweets, including: *Jean-Paul Heaven *Whity-White's special roll cake. *Sparkling Queen Nougat *Prickles *Frankfurters *Free Franky's Frankfurters Gallery Stocking by natsu623-d30vir3.png|Stocking during transformation. Stocking-Transormation.jpg|Stocking during transformation. stock8.jpg|Stocking pole dancing. Stocking concept.jpg|Stocking concept design. StockingRef.jpg|Stocking final design. Stocking's angel form.jpg|Stocking angel form sketch. REF Stocking.png|Stocking's Gainax Profile Anarchy.Stocking.full.419474.jpg Mother fuck.jpeg|True quote thVN5Z6KDH.jpg|Stocking transforms her stocking that she took off demon.jpg|Stocking saying she is "actually a demon" Stocking (2).jpg Stocking's Image Gallery Trivia *Stocking's appearance and theme may be based off of Marie, from Marie & Gali; in which Marie is also a girl who enjoys food, has a plushie animal and wears gothic lolita styled clothing. *In "Catfight Club", Stocking admitted to sleeping with one of Panty's partners (the gym rat), confirming that she is not a virgin herself. *Stocking has always worn a corset, which just happens to be the name of the demon sisters' boss... *Stocking's weapons, Stripes I & II, still had a blue/white color scheme at the end of "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch". This may indicate that she is still an angel, due to the weapons of the Demon Sisters, Scanty and Kneesocks, having a yellow/black color scheme. *If she is a demon, she is the only demon with normal colored skin. A notable reason Stocking would deserve to be considered a demon may be payback for slicing Panty into 666 pieces at the end of "Bitch Girls: 2 Bitch." *Her cat toy can also be used as a flamethrower, as seen in "If the Angels Wore Swimsuits". References __FORCETOC__ Category:Female Category:Angel Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Stocking Category:Protagonists Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Navy Hair Category:Pink Hair Category:Green Eyes